7.5.1 NEW INVESTIGATOR RECRUITMENT The Cancer Center has been very successful in recruiting new faculty members since 2002 (57 new research members are identified in a table in section 6-^ Institutional Commitment). We are requesting developmental support for two recruitments. These recruitments are included in the Cancer Center Strategic Plan, the Medical School Dean's initiative, and the Cancer Center/AHC compact. Recruitments are performed in partnership with the appropriate academic departments; for the 57 recruitments from 2003-2007, the Cancer Center partners included 1.8 departments in seven colleges. 7.5.1.1 GENETIC MECHANISMS OF CANCER USING MODEL ORGANISMS The development of mouse model organisms has been instrumental in our understanding of cancer etiology and progression. Dr. David Largaespada, using the novel sleeping beauty Iransposon system, has been at the forefront of forward genetics for identifying cancer genes. Dr. Largaespada's expertise in mouse models of disease is recognized by the Cancer Center as he leads our Mouse Genetics shared resource; One new faculty member in Cancer Genetics will be recruited. The candidate must have a Ph.D. or M.D., and an interest in cancer genetics, cancer gene function and identification, genornics, cancer susceptibility genes, or hereditary cancer. We are searching for a faculty member with modelprganism experience. School/Department: Medical School/Genetics, Cell Biology, and Development Recruitment lead; David Largaespada, Ph.D. 7.5.1.2 MEDICAL ONCOLOGY LEADERSHIP POSITION. The growth in clinical faculty has been in solid tumor oncology. Drs. McGlave and Yee have recognized the need to recruit a new mid-career or senior level faculty member to provide academic leadership for these clinical investigators. The future of solid tumor oncology resides at the laboratory/clinical interface; any leader in this area will require a strong background in translational research. The desired candidate will be board certified in Medical Oncology. He or she will have experience and a career-interest in solid tumor oncology. Physician-scientists and clinical investigators with a research focus on translational studies would be appropriate recruits. The successful candidate will have a track-record of sustained national peer-reviewed funding. This solid tumor oncology leadership position will be supported by an endowed chair, and may include support for additional faculty recruits. Department: Medical School/Medicine Recruitment lead: Philip McGlave, M.D.